Outside of the Battles
by Snowing Slowly
Summary: So pretty much theres snowboarding,zoid battleing, romance, crazed people. WHAT MORE COULD YOU WANT! OC.OC B.L Br.Na Le.Sa J.P takes place during S class days of the Blitz team. read to see what its all about! RR please.. heck! flame me even!


**Outside of the Battles**

By, **Snowing Slowly.**

I DON'T own zoids or any other any characters related to zoids… or any of the companies I refer to. :sniff: WAHHHHH . .

PLEAAAAAAASE review and read….. I said please!

* * *

Out somewhere in the greatly vast universe there is an inhabited planet. This planet is covered in secrets, cities, love, heart break, and prodigies of all kinds. You can find almost everything on this planet except normalcy. This land is also known as the planet of "Zi".

It was winter and had snowed soft, glistening powder over the night. The 16 year old woke up to the smell of bacon and waffles, the common breakfast of a day when it snowed. He got out of bed slowly and grabbed his white visor beanie. He grabbed a brush and ran it through his dirty blonde hair that ran slightly past is ear lobes. He shook his hair out and tugged on his hat which made his hair that stuck out and flipped out. Walking slowly out into the warm homely kitchen still wearing his sport shorts and under shirt, he yawned and stretched. He had a medium build. Not the kind of 'I AM ARNOLD' build but a skateboarder type chest. Dead flat. He rubbed his eyes and imagined his mother there cooking her old waffles. He opened his eyes to no prevail. There a small, silver, dog sized robot tyrannosaurus ran across the dark marble counter. Back and forth it went doing various things. It was built to tend to certain chores around the house and clean up. He sat down and the small island and looked laid back. He observed his settings and saw a note on the table. It was from his father, it read;

'Dear Jay,

Once again I am in another important zoid battle. This one ought to bring on LOADS!

I have left the storm-sworder keys on the hook by the door to the hanger. That baby could prove  
useful today to get you into the back country! (A/n: back country is where you go snowboarding down the mountain.)

I won't be home for the next two weeks; I am in a battle near new hope city. Ok. I can't keep it in

Anymore! I'M FACING _THE** BLITZ TEAM**_!

Have fun by yourself, and hey, go throw a wild party,  
From, Dad.'

Jay smiled to himself at the note. Although his father was not home much, they were very close. Ever since Jay's mother had died in the avalanche accident four years ago they had grown very close. He looked around at the rooms his father had provided him with over the years. The kitchen was large with glass windows on the oak wood cabinets so you could see what was in them. The floor was a nice cherry, hard-wood floor. The den was to the right and was sunken down a step. The carpet was a shag and white. They had a beige huge wrap around couch that went like a "U" with a coffee table in-between. Across was an enormous plasma screen television. The walls were a deep blue or more commonly known as, navy. Back in his room he had the same cherry wood floors as the kitchen. Covering the floor was a brown rug leaving a foot and a half of wood showing between it and the wall. The wall was a mild red. The red walls were covered in more snowboarding posters than you see in the stores. Obviously a snowboarding fanatic,

After breakfast, he cleaned up and suited up for some snowboarding. He put on his navy blue D.C. snow pants, white Planet Earth jacket, and his Burton gloves and boots. He clumped out to the hanger in his snowboard boots and grabbed his Burton snowboard from the rack in the foyer and grabbed the key on the hook with a little keychain of a storm sworder. He smiled at this. A new tradition in the ZBC was to give your opponent a small figure of his/her zoid that you defeated. Small and insignificant as it may seem, they acted as little trophies. He proud of his father for being a great 'S class' pilot. He walked out into the hanger and straight towards the great silver bird. He heard a great growl from the side of him. It was his modified blade liger. It was white with lime green tips on the armor. Where on Leon Toros's liger had red, Jay's was white. Where there was white on Van Flyheights liger, Jay had lime green.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours pal. Just goin' to get a little adrenaline up here," at this comment he poked his head a couple of times. The liger growled happily and lied down to rest as white coverings slid down from under the face plate to shield his light blue optics from the sun let in by the enormous skylight. More portions of the window were being cleared by 15 more of the little tyrannosaurs house bots, with their detachable arm plows. Little as they were, they got the job done quickly and efficiently. Jay climbed up to the cockpit of the great bird and threw his snowboard behind his seat. He put the keys in the ignition and started up the flying machine. As the machine revved up the great bird, he punched in the code to the hanger door. Slowly the enormous door opened to a blinding three feet of white untouched powder. Slowly the snowboarding prodigy of Zi smiled to himself.

'This is going to be **_gooooood shit_**'

* * *

How do you like it so far? I'm sorry if it was short! it was only an opening. More in the next chapter. Way more. Please remember to review! Thaaaaank you. 


End file.
